Unspoken
by drinkpetrol
Summary: Originally awkward, now getting kind of filthy Kurt/Blaine smut. There was a reason Kurt was so anxious and uptight when it came to order and presentation. It was a distraction. A way to block out and suppress any unwanted sexual feelings he might have.
1. Chapter 1

_Unspoken_

**_Here we go! My first attempt at a Klaine fanfiction. I really enjoyed writing it so I hope someone enjoys reading it. I love awkward Klaine._**

**_p.s ignore the first 4 lines completely. They're awful. I just needed to get the boys on the bed._**

"You're beautiful" Blaine grinned as he gently swept Kurt's hair from his flawless face, his fingers tingling as they brushed against the soft skin of his forehead. "So beautiful that I don't think I can resist you anymore."

Kurt half shrieked, half giggled as Blaine dove towards his neck, and in an attempt to back away tripped awkwardly and fell backwards onto his bed. Taking advantage of Kurt's compromised position Blaine sprang on top of him and began showering him with delicate kisses.

Today was Tuesday, and therefore meant that Kurt and Blaine had been together 4 months, 1 week, and 3 days. Not that Kurt was counting. He hoped Blaine would never venture into his bottom drawer where he kept something like a tally of his and Blaine's time together in his beautifully presented leather-bound notebook.

Although Kurt failed to realise it, there was a reason he was so anxious and uptight when it came to order and presentation. He would spend hours neatly folding his ever growing collection of designer scarves, fixing his hair so that it framed his face perfectly, and it often took him all morning to choose matching accessories to wear with his flawless outfit. It was a distraction. A way to block out and suppress any unwanted feelings he might have. He'd been doing this for as long as he could remember. It had become so integral to his very way of being that he did not even see it as a problem. If he woke up in the morning worriedly thinking about his moisturising routine then he could easily manage to drown out the thoughts of his unwanted, and rather repulsive (or at least so he thought) dreams.

Today had been no exception, and Kurt had hurriedly leapt out of bed after waking up to the thought of Blaine's hands roaming unashamedly over his body. Of course he couldn't remember this. If he had been asked what he had dreamt last night he would have shrugged and said he hadn't. Yet somewhere deep in his subconscious he could feel an aching desire, which he simply put down to being a need for more Alexander McQueen items.

"Blaine!" Kurt struggled against the younger boy's advances, playfully rolling his head back and forth to try and dodge the overpowering kisses.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine teased as he ran his tongue along his jaw line, stopping to nibble at his ear which unsurprisingly tasted of moisturising cream.

Kurt inhaled as Blaine lavished attention on the spot directly behind his earlobe. His eyes fluttering shut, a perfectly manicured nail on his right hand obliviously digging slowly into his palm. His toes curled a little and his lips parted as Blaine once again nipped at his skin. He could feel Blaine's fingers drifting down his neck, dancing on his skin as he breathed heavily against his ear.

And then it hit him. His eyes flew open and he sat upright with such force and severity that Blaine was sent crashing to the floor.

"Woah" mumbled Blaine as he stood up and straightened out his blazer. "Could've warned me..."

He paused as he noticed Kurt's flustered face, and his irritation turned to concern. "Are you ok?"

Kurt blushed profusely and his voice quivered as he tried to answer casually. "What? Oh... erm yeah... I just wasn't comfortable." Strangely, he suddenly had the urge to go out and buy the entire new Alexander McQueen collection, but tossing this thought aside he shot Blaine a winning smile. Acutely aware that he had a little (well not so little) situation in his pants he shifted awkwardly on the bed, cheeks blushing a deep crimson when he realised this was not a good move and he was bringing too much attention to himself.

"I er... I think that might have been a little too intense."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and sat down next to Kurt, a satisfied grin plastered on his oh so attractive face.

"Are you breaking into a cold sweat?" he teased as he ran his fingers delicately up Kurt's arm.

Kurt flinched.

"Don't." He warned. "You'll make it worse."

"Make what worse?" Blaine played ignorant, obviously loving every moment of this utterly dreadful situation.

"You know what. Now just leave me alone for a minute ok?" Kurt sounded genuinely annoyed.

Blaine looked hurt. "Sorry." He breathed, and truly meant it.

Kurt exhaled and dropped his head into his hands.

"No... you were just messing around. Oh god Blaine what the hell is wrong with me?" Blaine couldn't see his face but it sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey," Blaine cooed, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "You don't need to get upset. There's nothing wrong with you at all."

"You must think I'm disgusting. I had to just go and ruin everything."

Blaine prised Kurt's hands away from his face and squeezed them tightly.

"Kurt you are not disgusting. And to be honest..." He thought about stopping right there before the rest of the appalling sentence tumbled out of his lips, but Kurt's face was looking up at him expectantly, waiting to be comforted by whatever Blaine was about to say. "The same thing happens to me too at just the thought of you..."

Kurt's eyes widened with panic, his signature rabbit in the headlights look.

"I mean..." Blaine continued hurriedly "not sexual thoughts. Just... you know." He gulped wishing he'd never said anything. He was lying through his teeth here, all he ever thought about was Kurt sprawled out, dripping sweat, moaning his name.

Kurt couldn't look Blaine in the eye, his voice coming out at no more than a whisper. "But you never... I mean... when you're with me..."

"That's because I take care of myself beforehand."

Again Blaine wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Kurt looked petrified, his mouth gaping open as he struggled to comprehend what he had just heard.

"I don't..." he choked. "I never... Blaine I..." He couldn't say it. This was truly awful. Maybe he should ask Blaine to leave.

"You don't... take care of yourself?" Blaine interjected, his voice calm and comforting.

Kurt's head was back in his hands as he shook his head in embarrassment. He could feel Blaine's stare burning into the back of his neck, or maybe that was simply his hot flush. He just hoped to god it had nothing to do with the burning feeling in his pants.

"I've never." He took a deep breath. "I mean one time... oh my god why am I even saying this?"

"Kurt that's..." he tried to hold back his initial shock knowing it wouldn't help Kurt's confidence. "One time? Well there's no wonder that what just happened happened!"

Did that sentence even make sense? He was finding it very hard to skirt around the issue. He wanted to just scream out "Kurt! You've got an erection! Please let me touch you it's turning me on!"

"It's just... I never really wanted those thoughts... when I was younger... I was confused... I..." Kurt was lost for words. His mouth was open and his lips were forming letters but he was unable to get anything else out. Instead he let out a tiny noise that sounded like a balloon deflating and disappeared back into his hands.

"Well..." spoke Blaine softly. "You're not confused anymore. How could anyone be confused about having feelings for me? I mean look at me."He gave a short laugh and Kurt sniffed in response.

"Don't flatter yourself Blaine it doesn't suit you."

"I know I might be about to overstep the mark here," rushed Blaine as Kurt relaxed. He needed to get this sentence out quickly before he changed his mind. "but_ I_ could... you know... take care of you?"

Kurt just stared. His expression blank as if he had not quite registered what Blaine had meant.

"I mean..." Blaine leant in slowly to kiss Kurt, stopping as their lips brushed together "I don't mind. In fact I'd rather like it."

His voice sounded different Kurt noticed. It was heavy and low even though it was only a light whisper. Kurt wanted to protest but instead found himself struggling to hold back a tiny whimper as Blaine's tongue danced against his own, Blaine's fingers sliding slowly up the back of his neck, teasing his hot skin. Every sensation seemed to travel straight to his cock as Blaine ran his tongue over every inch of his mouth. Before he knew it he was on his back again, Blaine lying gently on top of him, peppering him with neat little rows of kisses.

"Blaine." He whispered so softly he wasn't even sure he had spoken until he caught Blaine's reply.

"You ok?" Blaine stared intently into Kurt's eyes, his fingers weaving themselves delicately into the base of the younger boy's hair.

"I... am I doing ok?" Kurt sucked on his bottom lip timidly.

Blaine's eyes crinkled as a warm smile spread over his face. "You are doing much better than ok baby but that's not the point..."

"I..." Kurt suddenly became fixated with his fingers, rubbing them together nervously as he managed to whisper "I quite like it... with you."

This was one of those moments in life when Blaine wished he had a record button. The boy underneath him was so adorable and Blaine had so much love for him, if it wasn't for Kurt's straining erection desperately needing attention he would have wrapped him up and cuddled him all night.

"Well I am definitely liking it with you." Blaine replied, leaning in for another kiss. "Do you want to move onto the pillows? You must be uncomfortable."

Kurt nodded shyly and obediently scurried backwards. He lay himself out before Blaine and stared up at him attentively, his eyes flickering back and forth as he waited for the older boy's next move.

Blaine crawled towards Kurt's lips, his fingers fluttering at Kurt's waistband as he attempted to carefully untuck his shirt.

Kurt flinched awkwardly.

"I... I don't want to take my clothes off" he stuttered.

"That's ok, that's ok." Blaine reassured, moving his hand to stroke Kurt's side.

He pressed his lips carefully against Kurt's and ran his tongue along the older boy's teeth. It wasn't long before they were both kissing each other passionately and Blaine had to draw back to control himself.

Catching his breath, Blaine sat up, straddling Kurt. His fingers moved to the top 2 buttons of his own shirt, loosening his tie and undoing them in front of the nervous boy below who was now panting softly. He smiled as he saw how effective these tiny movements had been, Kurt's face full of lust as he stared intently at the small area of skin the older boy had revealed.

"Don't stop" Kurt breathed, as surprised at his own words as Blaine was.

Blaine chuckled softly, letting his blazer slip painfully slowly off his shoulders. "You're making me blush."

Kurt's eyes rolled backwards as Blaine dove into the crook of his neck and he finally felt what he could only assume was Blaine's own 'situation' press against the inside of his thigh. As it did so he felt Blaine's hands travel southwards, brushing gently against the tight fabric of Kurt's trousers as it reached its intended destination. He sank his teeth into his lip, drawing blood as he tried futilely to suppress the involuntary noises that were catching in his throat. Blaine seemed to be so collected, so together, he wasn't making any embarrassing noises as he rubbed himself rhythmically against Kurt. In fact the noise he was making was amazing, almost like a low hum right against Kurt's ear.

"Oh" Kurt couldn't help it. It had slipped out. He froze momentarily.

Blaine noticed Kurt's sudden tenseness and quickly pushed himself up to check on his nervous boyfriend. It was too fast, he thought. Kurt hadn't even been able to talk about sex never mind take part in it.

It was an awkward moment for Kurt. His boyfriend staring with concern into his eyes as his hand continued to stroke sensitively against his erection. He didn't know where to look and he could feel the heat spreading uncontrollably quickly from his neck to his face. The worst part was he could feel another small moan rising in his throat and he clenched his teeth painfully as he tried to bite it back.

"Relax..." whispered Blaine as he began to fiddle with the button to Kurt's jeans, slowly dragging down the zip to allow his hand access. His boyfriend looked like he was about to explode, and maybe he was, but he was definitely making the situation look much more stressful than it needed to be.

He kissed Kurt's cheek and spoke softly against his ear. "You don't need to worry. Just let yourself go." Simultaneously, he delved his hand into Kurt's boxers, clasping the younger boy's hardness as well as he could at the awkward angle, and began to pump gently.

"Does this feel ok?"

At this Kurt let himself come undone. He wailed a high pitched "Blaaaaine" before wildly tossing his head backwards. He felt a heat building up inside him from the pit of his stomach that was like nerves, a falling sensation, excitement, and need all at once.

"I... I can't... oh god Blaine..."

He was picking up speed, his pumps becoming more vigorous.

Kurt dragged his fingernails up the sheets, his feet moving involuntarily as he dug his heels into the mattress and created friction over and over again. He whimpered a string of "ah, ah, ahs" as his hips began to rise off the bed desperate for more.

Blaine could hardly contain himself. He forgot to blink as he watched his boyfriend writhe beneath him and quickly palmed himself through his own trousers knowing he wouldn't last long.

"I'm gonna... oh my god I'm gonna..." Kurt squealed, his eyes widening with panic as he realised what he was about to do to his favourite pair of Levi's.

And then it didn't seem to matter. He was blinded as colours flashed before his eyes. He could hear the muffled sounds of Blaine moaning his name. He must have stopped breathing for a few seconds and had to take a huge gulp of air before screaming something that he couldn't quite make out. He flopped limp onto the sheets, Blaine joining him as he felt something damp press against the bottom of his Armani shirt.

And then silence. All except for a quick-paced ragged breathing that the two boys had no control over.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine finally whispered between breaths, talking more to Kurt's shoulder than his face but he was too comfortable to move.

"That was... that was..." Kurt couldn't believe what had just happened. If his face hadn't already been so red a small blush would have crept into his cheeks as he began to register the situation. He hoped he hadn't looked like he was having gas pains. Oh god and please let his noises have been sexy rather than sounding like a strangled baby penguin.

"You better say something good now." Blaine mumbled into his shirt fabric. "Because I really need to do that again sometime."

"Amazing." Kurt breathed. "Thank you Blaine. It was amazing... but..."

"But?" It was Blaine's turn to get anxious.

"I'm sorry if I was crap I was just so nervous." Kurt blurted out, shifting uncomfortably in his damp underwear.

"Hey Kurt, don't say that." Blaine stared at him with a pained look in his eyes. "You were perfect. You're always perfect."

"It's just... that was a big thing for me, a really big thing for me." He smiled. "I'm glad it was with you."

**Thank you for reading! This could become a multi-chapter fic. Depends how good it is! Could really do with getting the boys to remove their clothes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter starts off with an actual storyline, then becomes pure smut again at the end.. so if you want to skip the 'niceties' you know what to do!**

**Not sure why the front door leads to the kitchen, also not sure why Carole doesn't live with them yet, and didn't Kurt's bedroom used to be downstairs? Just run with it. **

**Also thank you for reading this far! And thank you for all the lovely comments!**

Kurt hadn't looked his father in the eye all morning. He knew. Kurt was sure of it. The fact that he'd been out of the house at the time meant nothing, though luckily Blaine had just managed to sneak out before his father had arrived home. Desperately trying to avoid any embarrassing conversation, Kurt tried to look busy with his phone and was practically drowning himself in his mug of coffee as Burt passed him a bowl of cereal.

"In a rush?" Burt inquired, watching his son shovel spoonfuls clumsily into his mouth instead of adopting his usual technique which required a lot more elegance and an outstretched little finger.

"mmm" came his reply whilst Kurt chewed on a mouthful of cereal.

Burt hadn't said anything but he had noted that Kurt's hair wasn't quite up to its usual standard this morning. It had a small amount of gel in it, but it stood at awkward angles and looked like it wouldn't go amiss in a futuristic Lady Gaga video. (Oh dear Kurt really was rubbing off on him). He would probably get yelled at later for not pointing it out. How dare he let Kurt leave the house like that. Was he blind? And so on and so forth. After weighing up his options, which both ended badly on his part, he decided to brave bringing it up.

"You er... done something different with your hair today?"

Kurt's eyes widened as images of Cameron Diaz in 'There's Something About Mary' sprang to mind.

"It's just gel." He spluttered as he ran to the bathroom to check, leaving Burt puzzled.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he reached the mirror, inwardly cursing himself for being so on edge. The truth was he hadn't really had the time to do his hair this morning, or complete his moisturising routine, and his poor neglected scarves were probably gathering dust. In fact he'd spent half an hour lying in bed, eyes closed, thinking of Blaine.

It started off innocently, Blaine's warm reassuring smile, his patience with Kurt, then his mind somehow drifting to designer sunglasses (just because it was winter did not mean it was time to put them away), then back to Blaine. He replayed him unbuttoning his shirt, his blazer drifting slowly down his shoulders, his breath hot against his ear. Those little sounds he made as he pressed himself dangerously close, his hands soft and gentle against his skin. At this Kurt's own hands began to glide nonchalantly down to his waistband. His fingers scraping needily against his semi-hard erection as he imagined Blaine's lips attacking his own.

Kurt had done this once before. Once. And it hadn't ended well. In fact it hadn't ended at all. It had all started in bed whilst watching an Adam Lambert music video on his laptop. He wasn't sure whether it was Mr Lambert himself or the beautiful decor of the apartment in the background, but he suddenly felt a twitching in his jeans. Immediately filled with panic he practically dropped his laptop and closed his eyes, drowning his thoughts with images of knitted sweaters and ankle boots. Unfortunately it wasn't working, and it inevitably led to thoughts of incredibly hot male models wearing said sweaters and boots.

Squeezing his eyes as tightly shut as possible so that he didn't have to watch himself, he decided it was time to try and rectify his problem. His hands gripped loosely around his straining erection as he gritted his teeth in anticipation. It wasn't so bad at first. Tiny whimpers escaping his lips as he worked up a slow rhythm, his toes curling reluctantly as if they were fighting against something. And then he made the mistake of opening his eyes, all aspects of the dreadful scenario hitting him square in the face. The next thing he knew he had his face in his pillow and his sheets wrapped over his head, cringing whilst whispering "how embarrassing, oh god how embarrassing" over and over again to himself.

He hadn't quite come to that this morning. In fact his fingers had barely touched his aching erection when he heard the faint sound of his dad shouting his name. At this he bolted upright, trying to steady his shaky breathing as he replied "I'm coming! Uh... I mean..." Oh shit. He mentally face-palmed. Complete wrong choice of words! "I mean... give me a minute!"

And now here he was with only 15 minutes before school fretting about cum hair. How on earth had it come to this?

School was no easier. Blaine didn't text him until midday, and so Kurt spent the entire morning worrying that his inexperience and 'small fluffy animal giving birth' noises had scared him away for good. When he finally did text, Kurt nearly choked on the very air he was breathing and slammed the touch screen face down onto the lunch table, unable to get the phone out of his hands fast enough.

"Sometimes I get scared when my phone rings too." Brittany whispered supportively. "I forget it does that."

Kurt shot her his best 'I am worried for you but thank you' smile before turning to Mercedes, who had a deadly serious stare about her.

"What is it? Is it Karofsky? I thought you sorted that."

"No." Kurt shot back, almost too quickly.

"Seriously Kurt, if he's troubling you I will go all Aretha Franklin on his ass"

"I don't think he's scared of soul music..." Kurt rolled his eyes. "But it's nothing to do with Karofsky. It's nothing to do with anything. Can we drop it?"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes and Kurt could tell she wasn't satisfied. Before he could stop her she dived across the table, grabbed his phone, and was already halfway through reading the message before he had a chance to react.

"Oh!" She was half laughing, half in shock. "Ooooh. This is too good! I'm sorry Kurt I didn't realise."

Judging by the contented grin on her face, she wasn't sorry.

"Mercedes!" Kurt shrieked, tearing his phone out of her incredibly tight grip. "You mention this to anyone and I will personally see to it that your voice box is removed and replaced with Mike Chang's." He hissed this last sentence, increasingly aware that people were beginning to stare.

"Which part? The part about how hot your cute little ass is? Or the part about the delightful little noises you make?" She lifted her eyebrows suggestively and burst into giggles.

Kurt went pale, which was a refreshing change from all the blushing he'd been doing, but the fact that his skin was already a deathly white meant that he was probably blinding everyone in the room. He couldn't stand up quickly enough, almost knocking his and Brittany's plate to the floor as he fumbled with his belongings and stuttered something about feeling ill. He practically stormed out of the room, head hung low, bag wide open.

"Was it something I said?" Brittany looked hurt.

"Brittany you didn't say anything!" Mercedes retorted with a sigh, pushing her food around her plate and hoping she hadn't been too harsh on Kurt. In her defence it _was_ hilarious.

Kurt managed to avoid Mercedes and Brittany for the rest of the day. He had no classes with either of them and had managed to sneak out of school unnoticed, not caring that he'd left his nail file in his locker. Well that was a lie, he did care. He cared deeply. He just planned on getting to school extra early tomorrow to be reunited with it.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached his front door, and then hurriedly drew it back in again as he caught sight of his boyfriend. Blaine was wearing tight black skinny jeans that looked uncomfortable even to Kurt. They were paired with a red v-neck sweater and his usual stripy scarf. His hair was untouched, his short curlshung loose onto his forehead. He looked perfect.

Because Kurt had momentarily forgotten how to speak, Blaine broke the silence. "You didn't reply to my text." He shuffled his feet. "I was beginning to get worried... you know?"

"You shouldn't send me things like that." Kurt sounded more upset than he did angry as he pushed past Blaine to unlock the door and let them both in to the kitchen.

"Look I'm sorry I just... I can't stop thinking about you. I was thinking about you all day. I was kind of hoping... that you were thinking the same about me?"

Blaine's fingertips brushed gently under Kurt's chin, tilting his head so that he could look into his eyes. As soon as Kurt saw the concern lining his boyfriend's face he immediately forgave him, after all he _did _have a nice bum (he was glad someone had finally noticed) and he was actually relieved to hear that his noises weren't a complete turn off.

Kurt stepped back, a small smirk crossing his face. "Wouldn't you like to know Mr Anderson."

"Oh I really, really would!"

Kurt squealed as Blaine grabbed his hips and lifted him onto the kitchen table.

Parting Kurt's legs slightly so he could lean in towards his ear he purred "So you have been thinking about me?"

Kurt blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

His lips were once again brushing against Kurt's, the faint smell of 'Blaine' becoming only too familiar as their lips locked. Their kisses were so intense, and Kurt was so enveloped in all the tiny details that he could've sworn they always happened in slow motion.

Kurt let out a small desperate moan when Blaine pulled away for breath. He tried to guide their lips back together, pulling needily on Blaine's sweater as he slid himself forward on the tabletop.

"Upstairs" Blaine whispered, neatly avoiding the younger boy's advances.

Kurt let himself be guided to his bedroom, his heart beginning to pound with both excitement and fear. He wanted to try and look sexy but still had no idea how to pull it off, so he just stood in the middle of the room panting heavily.

Blaine approached him slowly, as if any sudden movement would send him running. His thumb moved up to stroke Kurt's cheek, his other arm wrapping itself around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. He leaned up to kiss Kurt on the tip of his nose, then the side of his mouth, then just under his ear.

"Feels like fireworks" Kurt whispered, his eyes only half open.

Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck. "You say the most adorable things."

He backed Kurt onto the bed, gently crawling over him as Kurt found a comfortable spot. He could see that Kurt was nervous. His lips kept disappearing behind neat little rows of teeth and his eyes were darting back and forth so quickly he looked like he'd taken one too many pills.

"Hey. Just like yesterday ok?" Blaine reassured him.

Kurt nodded and feeling a little braver began to unbutton his new Julien Macdonald shirt.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the boy beneath him, tiny areas of milk white skin being revealed for his eyes only. Kurt stopped after the third button and tugged firmly on his collar, allowing his neckline and almost the entire of his left shoulder to be exposed. He tilted his head to the right and stared up at Blaine inviting him to explore this new territory.

Blaine lifted a finger and gently stroked a line down Kurt's neck, running it smoothly across his collarbone until it reached his shoulder, his lips taking its place shortly afterwards.

Kurt shivered and let his left hand fall limp by the side of his head. Blaine's lips danced against his skin, causing a faint tingle. His tongue left a trail of cold marks along his clavicle and every time Blaine breathed against them Kurt felt a sudden rush to his groin.

"Ooh" Kurt let out a tiny moan, his eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to keep himself together.

"You never told me what you were thinking about." Blaine teased his voice almost a whisper as he lifted his head to admire his boyfriend's blissful state.

"Huh?" Kurt was finding it hard to think at all right now.

"Earlier... you said you'd been thinking about me."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably, his eyes still glazed with lust.

"I erm... was just thinking about yesterday." He rushed the last part, as if he didn't really want Blaine to hear it.

Blaine was almost kissing Kurt now. Kurt could feel every syllable as they fell against his lips. "Did you touch yourself?"

Kurt moaned at Blaine's words with both desire and desperation. He didn't want to admit to this morning's events. It was embarrassing enough to even think about it let alone talk about it.

"Blaine... that's private." He breathed, bringing a shaky hand to his head as to fiddle nervously with his hair.

"I won't judge you." Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's, kissing him sweetly before asking again "Did you?"

Kurt swallowed, searching for the right words. "A little."

Blaine swore under his breath, his mind swamped with images of Kurt touching himself right in this very spot, making tiny noises, gasping for air, tugging gently on himself as his whole body writhed on top of the covers.

"Show me."

"W...what?" Kurt gasped, nerves getting the better of him once again.

"Please." Blaine added, panting softly as his erection pressed painfully tightly against his jeans.

"Blaine I didn't even... It wasn't what you think." Kurt fumbled over his words. He wasn't sure he could face doing anything where he was the centre of attention. That was what show choir was for. He couldn't even touch himself alone in his room never mind with somebody watching.

"Do I have to beg?" Blaine gave Kurt his best smile, hoping his charm hadn't gone out of the window with his self-control. "Although I am very _very_ good at begging." He added as he slid down Kurt's body, stopping to nuzzle his nose at Kurt's now prominent erection.

Kurt whimpered loudly, nothing but 2 layers of fabric between him and Blaine's mouth.

"I... I guess..." he gasped "if you help me... I could try..."

Blaine's teeth closed around Kurt's fly, dragging it down slowly, enjoying every second of Kurt's squirming against the sheets, struggling to breathe.

Blaine popped the button on Kurt's trousers and began to pull them down over his hips, thankful that Kurt hadn't chosen to wear skinny jeans like he had. He stopped as they reached the bottom of his underwear sensing Kurt's discomfort, and crawled back up his body to stare into his eyes.

"I am incredibly turned on by you right now." Whispered Blaine, punctuating his sentence with a small jut of his hips against Kurt.

Kurt whined into Blaine's shoulder, his fingers curling desperately into his boyfriend's untamed hair. Blaine removed Kurt's hand and gripped his wrist loosely. He began to guide it down Kurt's body so that Kurt's hands were stroking against his chest. He kept going until Kurt's hand was resting on top of the bulge that was still contained in his boxers. He placed his own hand over the top of Kurt's and pressed down hard, causing Kurt to squeal in shock.

Blaine began to rub his hand gently over Kurt's, Kurt following suit as he began to touch himself through his boxers.

Blaine could hear the little gushes of air passing through Kurt's slightly parted lips, could see how Kurt was struggling to keep his eyes on Blaine's, could almost taste the sweat that was forming in little beads on Kurt's forehead. He couldn't resist. He leant forward slightly to lick them off, removing his hand from atop of Kurt's to steady himself on the bed.

Kurt continued to touch himself, his feet pushing and relaxing against the mattress so that his whole body began scraping against the bed over and over again.

The sight caused Blaine to moan loudly into Kurt's ear and Kurt felt his entire body tense at the sound.

"Fuck Kurt you look like sex." Blaine breathed, smiling slightly as Kurt managed to stare into his eyes for a split second before they rolled back under his eyelids again.

"Mmmmm" Kurt moaned, his teeth clenched as he tried to battle against the heat that was rising inside him. Needing more, he braved delving his hands inside his boxers, his body tensing further at the skin on skin contact and involuntarily letting out yet another long string of whimpers.

Blaine was a mess. His erection was pressed so tightly against his jeans it was beginning to hurt. He desperately needed some release. He tore his button open and tugged at his fly, cursing himself for his stupid choice of outfit as he tried to yank his penis out from inside his jeans. He panted heavily as he began touching himself on top of Kurt.

Kurt struggled to focus on Blaine's every movement, his eyes watering from the strain. Blaine looked incredible. His cheeks bright red, his chest rising and falling heavily, the gasps he made as his hand sped up, and Kurt could hardly take his eyes off that hand. He watched it pump vigorously above him, each stroke perfectly in time with his delicious little hums.

"Ah." Kurt yelped, as he caught a sensitive spot on his penis.

Blaine's eyebrows rose upwards, his eyes widening.

"Do that again." He pleaded, his voice sounding shaky.

"Ah." Kurt let out another yelp, his fingers twisting at the end of each stroke. "Aaah." He gasped louder pressing his head back into the pillows, his free hand tugging roughly on Blaine's curls.

"Shit Kurt I'm gonna..." Blaine couldn't finish his sentence, watching Kurt was too much. He quickly rolled off Kurt so that he was lying beside him, his cum landing on his own clothes... always the gentleman.

Kurt watched as Blaine trembled beside him, moaning Kurt's name over and over, his entire body twisting until his face was eventually pressed firmly into the pillowcase, his moans softened by the fabric.

Kurt couldn't take any more. He gripped the sheets and sank his teeth into his lip, the relatively new sensation washing over him from head to tip. He screamed out what he hoped was Blaine's name and followed his boyfriend's actions, burying his head deep into the pillowcase to try and smother it.

They were just in time because through all the bliss Kurt could hear the front door opening and his father shouting his name.

"Kurt? Kurt what the hell is a mirabelle plum clafouti? Carole left me this text and we're invited for dinner..." he was already halfway up the stairs "I have no clue what to expect!"

"Hide?" Blaine suggested, trying desperately to do up his incredibly tight fly that had taken him hours that morning.

Kurt shook his head. "Just act natural." He hissed, adjusting his hair and scuttling to the edge of the bed whilst frantically trying to wipe the cum from his shirt.

Burt opened the door to see Kurt with his shirt half open breathing heavily on the side of his bed. Blaine sprawled out behind him.

"Hi." Breathed Kurt.

**Next chapter less storyline more sexy time?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I stuck with some storyline after all. I guess I did leave the last chapter open to some. **_

_**There is more smut though! More smut than storyline :D ...Nice to get the balance just right!**_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Burt didn't sound very apologetic. He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't expect you to have company."<p>

"That's ok we were just watching DVDs" Kurt flashed an innocent smile. His father glanced suspiciously at the blank television screen and Kurt's locked DVD case. "We haven't chosen one yet." He added quickly.

Not quite convinced, Burt beckoned him over for a private word. Kurt scurried towards him quickly, leaving Blaine on the bed trying to cover up the fact that his jeans weren't done up properly. He smoothed down his shirt and bit his lip nervously.

"Kurt I thought we talked about this." He mumbled through gritted teeth. "Nobody stays in your room without you consulting me about it first."

"But he's not staying the night." Kurt pleaded with his father. "And he's my boyfriend dad. You weren't even here!"

"Exactly."

"What so when you're not here I can't let him in the house? He just has to stand outside and wait for you?" Kurt's tone was sharp. "Or is he allowed in every room except my bedroom?"

"Don't make me out to be some sort of idiot Kurt. You know very well what the rules are, and you're pushing them."

"Well it's nice to know that you don't trust me." Kurt spat, infuriated that his dad had brought this up again.

Burt looked hurt. "I'm just trying to protect you." He reasoned, his voice full of concern.

"Dad I'm sixteen! I don't need protecting anymore! And I especially don't need protecting from my own boyfriend!" Kurt stormed out of the room. He wasn't sure if he was angry at his father or angry at himself. He should never have let it come to this. His dad probably felt so ashamed of him. He cringed, locking himself in the bathroom, and tried to bite back the tears.

"So that went well then?" Burt looked defeated, resting his arm against the wall and shaking his head.

"He'll be ok." Blaine replied reassuringly, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as he pulled his sweater down to cover his fly. "And you're right I shouldn't be here. This is all my fault."

"No I don't want you to think you're not welcome here..." Burt sighed, taking off his cap and looking Blaine straight in the eye. "Because believe me you are. I've not seen Kurt this happy since before... well you know. It's just ever since his mother died I felt like I wasn't doing a good enough job... I guess I've gotten a little overprotective. I just couldn't bear to see him hurt so badly again."

Blaine nodded, feeling terrible. "I'm so sorry." He stared at his feet guiltily. He shouldn't have pushed Kurt. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

"Can I ask you something?" Burt's eyes narrowed, and Blaine could tell it was going to be something deadly serious. Burt didn't wait for a reply. "Do you care about him?"

Blaine shuffled nervously. He hadn't actually admitted his feelings to anyone else but Kurt. He'd always felt a little self-conscious about it, and yes, he'd serenaded a guy in Gap in front of a whole crowd of people... but that was different, singing was different. They weren't his words, his specific thoughts, and look how badly that had ended.

He drew a deep breath, still staring at his feet.

"I... I think I'm in love with him." He whispered quietly, almost to himself.

"Good." Burt replied. "Good. Because if I'm not mistaken I think the feeling's mutual." He suddenly slapped a hand across his forehead. "God I shouldn't have said that should I? Me and my big mouth."

Blaine smiled. "I won't say a word."

"Good." Burt laughed. "Now go and find Kurt and cheer him up a little." He started to leave, then turned around to add one last thing "...and Blaine... please do up your fly before you come downstairs."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Isn't it funny how you and your dad's names rhyme? I mean what was he thinking! And if you put mine and your name together in a sort of Brangelina type of way it becomes Burt! Which is creepy..."

"Blaine..."

"that's like calling our children Wayne, Dwaine and Charmaine..."

"Blaine... you're drunk..."

"What are you talking about, no I'm not. I only had like 2 glasses!"

"4 actually! And I saw you taking that swig from the bottle!"

It was post the Warbler's Annual Royal Dinner, originally created in honour of the late Princess Di, who none of the boys were old enough to remember. Therefore it had just become an excuse for the boys to get drunk on expensive wine and show off their girlfriends, none of whom were wearing anything as spectacular as Kurt, or so he thought anyway. He was sporting a rather fabulous top hat to which he had sewn a vast array of random bronze objects including a magnifying glass, a cog that was probably a vital piece of his dad's equipment, and an item that Kurt couldn't quite figure out shaped unfortunately like a penis... although Kurt, in all his innocence, hadn't noticed.

Ever since the embarrassing events at Kurt's house a few weeks ago which had left Kurt in tears, Blaine had been taking things incredibly slowly. They hadn't moved past kissing, and though Kurt believed it was because Blaine was scared of his father, really it was to do with the fact that Kurt had spent a good half hour sobbing all over Blaine's sweater, telling him how ashamed he was and what would his mother think if she could see him now? Blaine did his best to comfort him, telling him he wasn't doing anything wrong, but he could tell Kurt didn't believe it.

For Kurt, sex was something he'd always tried to repress because of his sexuality. At first he wasn't comfortable with it and so he'd become almost asexual to try and push his feelings away. Now that he was comfortable with it he still couldn't shake the feeling that sex was wrong, a sort of Pavlovian response that hung with him. It was as if sex was a huge apology, like every time he'd said "sorry" for being gay had wrapped itself up around that one idea and it had become an uncomfortable and almost unbearable thought.

"Shouldn't you be like... home?" Blaine hiccupped. They were sat in Blaine's dorm room.

"My dad's not picking me up til 12 remember? I said I might have a glass of wine with my meal and he started shouting at me about drink-driving..."

Blaine burst into giggles and fell onto his bed, lying down to stare at the ceiling.

"What?" If Blaine wasn't such an adorable drunk he would've murdered him by now. They'd already had to leave the dinner early because Blaine had nearly fallen asleep on Dave's girlfriend's lap, and, when he'd realised where he was, he'd actually said "ew" and shot her a pained look of disgust... right in her face. Kurt had face-palmed.

"Your dad is funny. You know what he said to me?"

"That you shouldn't get drunk and leave Kurt to practically carry you to your room after he has just had a manicure?"

Blaine looked confused. "He said that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Anyway you don't know because it was a secret..." Blaine slurred his words, then lifted his finger to his lips and somehow managed a "shhhh... ...Mmm tastes like wine." He began sliding his finger slowly into his mouth.

"Blaine are you sure you're not on drugs?"

Blaine couldn't reply because he was too busy sucking and licking at his hand. Kurt stopped complaining for a minute, lost for words. He couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend who was practically deep-throating his own finger and making delicious little noises of satisfaction.

Right on cue his pants began to tighten.

"Blaine..." he hissed. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Blaine mumbled, his mouth now sucking on 2 fingers.

"That! What you're doing with your fingers!"

"Why? I'll wash my hands before I touch you if it's such a big deal."

"No it's not that." Kurt flinched as he realised he was going to have to say something. "It's making me... you know..." his voice dropped to a whisper "...hard."

"Ooooh!" Blaine finally understood, springing into an upright position for his eureka moment. "It's making you hard!"

"Blaine shhhh!" Kurt's hands batted erratically at the air.

"I never realised you had a finger fetish!" Blaine smirked, finding everything hilarious in his drunken state.

"I do NOT have a finger fetish." Kurt muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" grinned Blaine, grabbing Kurt's fingers and sliding one into his mouth. He let it linger there for a few moments, twirling his tongue around it in gentle motions before it slipped out with a tiny pop.

A quick glance at Kurt told Blaine that he was correct. Kurt's head lolled back onto his shoulders, his eyes tightly shut. Feeling rather pleased with himself, Blaine slid the digit back into the warmth of his mouth and watched Kurt unravel before him.

"Blaaaine..." Kurt whimpered. "That's... that's... so good."

"And that's just your finger." thought Blaine to himself, although the next day he couldn't remember if he had actually said it out loud. He prayed not.

Kurt was getting harder by the second. He'd told himself he wasn't going to get into any awkward situations with Blaine for a while, but this was different territory. Blaine's room felt safe. It was almost as if he wasn't himself here. There was nothing familiar, nothing 'Kurt'. What happened in this room stayed in this room, and he didn't have to take any of it home with him, or be reminded of it when he lay down to sleep.

As his finger slipped out of Blaine's mouth for the second time he stood up.

"Don't go..." pleaded Blaine.

"Wasn't planning on it." Kurt breathed, undoing his cufflinks and placing them neatly on the bedside table.

Blaine stood up behind Kurt, sliding his hands neatly around his waist. "What are you doing?" He asked politely.

"Well it would've been difficult for you to take my shirt off with them on..." Kurt leaned back into Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder. Even with the strong scent of alcohol on his breath, Kurt could still make out Blaine's trademark aftershave. He breathed it in, nuzzling Blaine's neck to try and bury himself within in.

"Kurt I'm not going to take your shirt off..." It was strange how sudden Blaine had managed to pull himself together, as if the gravity of the situation had shaken him out of his trance.

"It's ok..." mumbled Kurt against Blaine's neck, nipping lightly at his skin.

Blaine steered him carefully towards his bed. "You can't say things like that to me when I'm drunk. That's teasing. You're taking advantage of me."

He pushed Kurt down, straddling him, his hands roaming lustfully over his body. Kurt was staring up at him with those beautiful pleading eyes, his arms stretched out above his head in surrender.

"You don't know how many times I've imagined this... having you here in my bed. Undressing you, watching you come all over my sheets."

Kurt let out a sharp squeak, his nails dug sharply into his palms as the heat in his underwear seared. He couldn't remember ever being this turned on. He could still feel Blaine's tongue around his fingertips, warm and hot.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Blaine purred into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded violently digging his nails into Blaine's shoulders in desperation.

"Where?" Blaine was loving this, his confidence had reached a whole new level. He made a mental note to get drunk more often.

"Where it hurts..." pleaded Kurt. It was taking all of his strength not to come at the sound of Blaine's voice alone. He sounded so in control, so dominant.

"And where would that be?"

Kurt gave a high pitched whine. "My cock... ...My cock really hurts..."

Blaine wasted no time pressing soothing circles into Kurt's crotch area, the younger boy squirming beneath him, tiny moans escaping his lips.

"Better?"

Kurt could only whimper in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Blaine placed gentle kisses on Kurt's flustered cheeks, trying to calm him down a little. He removed his hand from the heat of Kurt's trousers and ran it up towards his neck. Kurt's body tensed as it grazed his skin. Blaine's fingers were now hovering over his top button.

"Is it ok if I...?" Blaine trailed off, his eyes desperate.

Kurt's voice was shaky and Blaine wasn't sure if this was caused by desire or fear. "I..If...you do too?"

Blaine nodded. "Just let me know if... if you're not into something."

He began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, lavishing his bare skin with soothing kisses. When he reached the last button he stopped, staring intensely into Kurt's eyes, looking for consent. Kurt blinked up at him, biting his lip. He managed a small nod.

Blaine took no time in peeling away the fabric from his body. Kurt pushed himself up onto his elbows as Blaine lowered the shirt down his back, their chests closer than ever as Blaine leant into him. He felt his arm being lifted carefully as Blaine tugged at his sleeve, the same happening to his other side seconds later.

And then Kurt was exposed, Blaine kissing him back into the pillows as he let his hands explore his boyfriend's silky skin. He felt Kurt's heart pounding against his fingertips, his breathing still heavy and nervous. He drew back to admire the view, Kurt swallowing as he realised all attention was on him.

"This is probably a good time to mention that I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life." Blaine breathed.

Kurt went bright red. The flush covering most of his neck and upper chest.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Kurt said quietly, not managing to meet Blaine's eyes.

"I'm too drunk to make things up." Laughed Blaine, although he was suddenly feeling more alert than ever. "Now I guess it's my turn."

He wasted no time undoing his shirt, eager to join Kurt whose eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. Kurt had never imagined that Blaine would be so perfectly toned, every inch of him dripping sex, and Kurt for once wasn't too embarrassed to admit it. He forgot all of his nerves and lack of confidence and was instead driven by a primal need to lick, suck and claw at every single particle that was Blaine Anderson.

"Fuck Blaine." And Kurt never swore. Did he just swear?

Kurt ran his tongue along Blaine's torso, stopping to suck urgently at his nipple, moaning around it desperately. His hips bucking up as he attempted to rub himself against anything that was available.

Blaine was taken aback, though he wasn't complaining, just shocked. His hands darted quickly back to Kurt's neglected erection, his palm rubbing firmly over the heat.

"Mmmpfh" Kurt bit down onto the skin he was lavishing, surprised at the sudden contact.

Blaine gasped in pain and felt his own erection throb in excitement.

"Sorry" Kurt whispered before expelling yet another fragile moan.

"No it's nice." Blaine breathed. "More please..."

Kurt bit down again, harder this time, making Blaine's whole body shudder as he whimpered Kurt's name.

Kurt tried to hold back, the tiny whimper almost sending him over the edge. He was still relatively new at this and he was finding it increasingly hard to keep up with Blaine. As Blaine dug his palm roughly into his trousers he tried to ask him to stop, but the only noises that would come of his mouth were faltering yelps that sounded like he was in a huge amount of pain.

"Ah! Blaaaine... I... I need to... fuck!" Kurt was practically screaming these words as he exploded in his pants, pulling himself up off the bed as he gripped Blaine's body tightly.

The phrase 'Blaine I need to fuck' was too much for Blaine to cope with. As Kurt's body pressed tightly against his, his erection rubbed against Kurt's zip, causing him to cry out and closely follow Kurt's orgasm with his own.

As the two boys came down from their highs Kurt remembered something Blaine had said earlier.

"Blaine?" he panted, still shaking.

"Aha?" Blaine was surprised at how articulate he was being considering the recent events.

"What was that secret my dad told you?"

"The..? Oh!" Blaine smiled. "I don't want to embarrass you..."

"Huh?" Kurt was worried now. He sat up abruptly. "You can't say that and not tell me! What is it?"

"It's just... well... I might have told your dad I was... a little... in love with you..." Blaine stumbled over his words, hoping to god he wasn't about to scare Kurt away.

Kurt beamed. "In love with me? I mean... are you?" He'd heard Blaine say it before but it was always in the heat of the moment, never as sincerely as this.

"Almost indefinitely" Blaine replied.

Kurt nearly choked on his tears; he couldn't believe he meant so much to another person.

"And your dad said that... well he thought that... he thought you might love me too?" Blaine had never been so nervous. It was stupid of him really to bring it up.

After a pause that seemed to last a lifetime Kurt whispered "He thought right..."

Blaine let out a huge sigh of relief and snuggled up to Kurt affectionately.

"Speaking of your dad..." Blaine mumbled "what time is it?"

Kurt span his head around to check Blaine's alarm clock.

"Crap! It's 11:55!"

"5 more minutes of Kurt time then" yawned Blaine, his head beginning to throb as the after-effects of the alcohol began to hit him.

"But Blaine!" Kurt was panicking now. "I have cum all over my trousers!"

"That's nice." Blaine mumbled, drifting slowly away from Kurt's voice. The last words he heard but couldn't quite comprehend were "Blaine Anderson I am going to throttle you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know how I've managed to write three chapters without even so much as a blowjob. Maybe by chapter 98 they might actually have full- on sex.<strong>_

_**Again thank you so much for reading, and your comments make my day! Sad but true.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally updated! I've been a little busy lately so I apologise if it's not my best work. I actually wrote some of it hungover. **

**So now that I've started on such a downer... enjoy! I promise to stay sober for the sake of the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke the next morning with the covers wrapped neatly around him, Kurt's little way of saying goodbye. His head throbbed relentlessly as he tried to remember last night's events. It didn't take him long, partly due to the fact that Blaine never seemed to suffer memory loss, but mostly due to the uncomfortable sticky feeling in his trousers. He staggered out of bed with his head in his hands, heading for the bathroom. The first thing he'd planned on doing was showering but he instead found himself with his head in the toilet, his body rejecting last night's poison.<p>

He heard a knock at his door.

"This is a really REALLY bad time." Blaine's voice resounded around the bathroom. He immediately threw up again.

"You need to remember to use the lock." Wes appeared at the entrance, smirking. "Someone's in a bad way."

"We've all been there." Blaine coughed. "Leave me to suffer in peace."

"Was just making sure you hadn't died." Wes responded with mock concern. "Judging by last night's noises it sounded like someone was..."

"Oh god..." Blaine moaned into the toilet. "Really? ...Everybody heard?"

"I can ask around for you if you like?" Wes teased. "Although judging by the sheer volume I think we can assume that yes... they probably did."

"Kick me when I'm down why don't you?" Feeling a little better Blaine slumped himself against the wall, his head in his hands. "I need to apologise to Kurt."

"For coming in your pants?" Wes looked a little traumatized as he caught sight of the state of Blaine's trousers.

"Oh my god, get out of here already!" Blaine pleaded. He would never live this down. This would be one of those moments he would replay when he was alone late at night and just bury his head into the pillow wishing it would swallow him. It was not one of those moments to tell your grandchildren about.

"Hey Blaine if you've got problems with... being a bit early they sell stuff for that."

"Wes!" Blaine looked at him in disbelief. "Just go!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

So Blaine arrived at Kurt's house worrying about his possible erectile dysfunction.

He was planning on taking Kurt for a meal, he'd brought flowers, chocolates, a condom that he kept in his wallet at all times, not that he was planning on using it. Would he even be physically _able _to use it when the time came? He hated Wes right now.

Still a little intimidated by Burt, he dialled Kurt's number. He didn't want to risk being alone with him, he might bring up the whole fly incident.

Kurt was singing and dancing along to his new Patrick Wolf album when Blaine rang. He was a little annoyed that he had chosen to ring right in the middle of 'Bermondsey Street'... especially when he was just getting to the super cute gay bit.

"Kurt! I'm outside. Can you let me in?"

"Why don't you just knock on the door, or is there not an app for that?"

Seconds later, Kurt was opening the door to a mouth-watering Blaine in a red velvet suit. He had on a matching waistcoat that fitted his shape beautifully, and he must've just had a shower because his hair was much more fluffy than usual. Ah. Kurt made a mental note never to use Blaine and shower in the same sentence again. The image had already shot straight to his crotch.

The first words Kurt blurted out were "Dad! Blaine's here... can we go upstairs for a minute?"

"As long as you're not watching any DVDs!" He called back. Both boys flinched.

They were upstairs before Burt had a chance to intercept them.

"Blaine you look... stunning." Kurt breathed, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the pink sweatband wrapped around his forehead, his hair sticking out around it at crazy angles.

He ran a hand up Blaine's sleeve, unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend. Blaine was well aware of Kurt's unhealthy obsession with fashion, and so it was hard to tell if he was more interested in him or his suit.

"So you can't tell I've been sick then?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "Suddenly you don't look as appetising."

"Shame." Blaine sounded like he was up to something, and sure enough seconds later he had grabbed Kurt by the waist and whispered softly into his ear. "Cause I really wanted to say sorry."

Kurt trembled under his touch. He felt Blaine's fingers wander aimlessly beneath his t-shirt, his teeth grazing slowly against his neck. He let out a small mewl and pushed him away, breathing heavily.

"Blaine my dad is right downstairs." He shot him an angry look, though paired with his breathing it simply made him look incredibly turned on.

"We won't make a noise." Blaine told him, he obviously wasn't taking no for an answer. "And this time we definitely won't be making any mess." He pushed Kurt against the wall and silenced him with kisses before he could reply.

"What do you mean?" Kurt managed to breathe as Blaine pulled back.

Blaine dropped to his knees, his hands running up Kurt's legs until they stopped to steady his waist. "Well..._ you_ won't be making any mess."

Kurt trembled as he realised what Blaine was getting at. He let out a tiny squeak. The door was slightly ajar and he eyed it nervously.

"How about it?" Blaine's fingers were dancing at Kurt's fly.

Kurt glanced quickly round the room as if checking for cameras, took a deep breath, and managed a single nod before tilting his head back at a sharp angle against the wall.

It was all Blaine needed. He popped the button to Kurt's trousers and pulled carefully at the zip, fixated on everything that was being revealed below. He stopped, amused for a second.

"Kurt... are you wearing panties?" He grinned up at his boyfriend, a look of panic overcoming Kurt's face.

"Shit!" He immediately tried to cover himself. "I didn't plan on... I didn't even think you'd come... This was such a bad idea!"

"Kurt. They're hot." Blaine reassured him. The fact that they weren't made with Kurt in mind meant that they only just covered his straining erection. Blaine gulped at the sight.

He managed to pry Kurt's fingers away from the fabric and kissed at it gently. He took Kurt's whine as a sign to continue and placed more soft kisses over the tight material. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath hot against his cock. It sent shivers up and down his body and he was already struggling to keep quiet.

"Blaine... I don't think... I can do this..." He panted, squirming as Blaine's tongue darted out to lick at the damp patch of pre-cum that was forming on his underwear.

He let out a long low moan and squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers curling around Blaine's neat curls.

"It doesn't feel good?" Blaine's voice sent vibrations along Kurt's cock, causing his whole body to tense even further and slide a good inch down the wall.

"It feels... fantastic..." Kurt whispered, his voice full of pleasure. "I just... can't... control myself..."

Every time Blaine pressed his lips against his erection his body seemed to spasm slightly, Blaine having to hold his hips firmly to steady him.

Blaine gazed up at him. "Kurt, look at me for a second..."

Kurt's eyes fluttered down to meet his.

"Will you let me...?" He tugged lightly at Kurt's underwear to emphasise his point.

Kurt shifted awkwardly.

"If it makes you feel any better it'll go straight into my mouth." That sentence had sounded far more reassuring in Blaine's head...

Kurt almost choked. "Thanks." He was still well aware that his dad might appear at any given moment, his ears pricking up at every creak and scrape that came from outside the room. "Blaine... if my dad catches us..."

"He won't." Blaine insisted. "You are going to be so very_ very_ quiet for me. Otherwise I might have to stop."

Was Blaine threatening him? He whimpered, quickly closing his lips to smother the sound.

"Good boy." Blaine smiled, Kurt was obviously a fast learner.

He began to slide Kurt's underwear down his hips, dragging at it slowly with two fingers. Kurt obviously liked to take care of himself...

Kurt inhaled as his cock sprang forth, gritting his teeth and hoping Blaine had his eyes closed. There was not much time for him to worry however, because suddenly he was surrounded by Blaine's warm wet mouth. He glanced down to see Blaine, eyes closed, edging slowly down the length.

He let out a tiny cry at the image and slammed his head back against the wall.

Blaine immediately withdrew, listening out for any signs they had been heard. Satisfied it was safe, he began lapping gently at Kurt's tip, his tongue scraping delicately over the slit as his thumbs rubbed neat little circles on the inside of Kurt's thighs.

"Blaaaine!" Kurt gasped, not quite managing to keep his voice to a whisper. "Ooooh... that feels... oh my god..."

His eyes flew open as Blaine suddenly took half of him into his mouth. It was so unexpected that he had no time to cover the sharp "AH!"as Blaine sucked eagerly at every bit of flesh he could reach.

Blaine thought he heard movement on the staircase but was unable to pull away as Kurt grabbed his hair and forced himself even further into his orifice. He tried to relax his throat, his jaw beginning to ache. Kurt was three-quarters of the way in now, whimpering uncontrollably above him, his eyes still shut, his lips quivering.

"More Blaine... please more!" Kurt was almost sobbing as he pleaded with Blaine to take all of him in.

As his penis disappeared down the back of Blaine's throat he cried out with ecstasy, his legs nearly giving way. He was surprised to find that he was glad of the sweatband. God knows he was getting good use out of it. Blaine held his own for all of 3 seconds before he pulled away coughing and spluttering.

"Lay down." He managed between coughs. "Easier for both of us."

Kurt did as he was told, lying back on the bed as Blaine began to lick a trail up the inside of his thigh. Kurt reached down to touch his cock but his hand was batted away.

"Tell me how much you want it." Blaine ordered. "Tell me how much you need me to suck your cock."

Kurt wailed in pain. He had been so close. He was aching inside and desperately needed to let it go.

"So much... I want it so badly!" He pleaded, shooting his boyfriend a look of distress. "Please Blaine, I need you to suck my cock!"

A sudden smash from the bedroom next door caused the two boys to freeze completely in their tracks. They heard Burt swear under his breath. Kurt's look of distress became one of pure terror as the reality dawned on him, that yes... he had just shouted those words.

Blaine looked apologetic, immediately trying to calm Kurt who looked like someone contemplating suicide. "He probably just dropped something... for a completely unrelated reason."

Kurt looked at Blaine as if to say 'seriously, how gullible do you think I am?' but then he nodded. He wanted to believe it. Though he daren't so much as blink for fear that the sound might have his dad marching in.

He braved whispering a tiny "I think we need to stop now" though his whole body screamed "please continue!"

"But Kurt..." Blaine breathed, leaning in for a kiss "you're still trembling..."

Kurt let out a stifled moan as their erections brushed against each other momentarily. He was trying desperately to block out the dull throbbing that was coursing through his body and infecting his mind with desire. He craved Blaine's touch.

"Be quick?" Kurt begged, turning his head away in shame. He could usually overcome this.

Blaine took no time in lowering his mouth over Kurt's tip, pre-cum and spit smearing simultaneously over the head. He fluttered his tongue delicately against bare skin before sucking down hard without warning.

"Oh!" Kurt winced as he expelled yet another moan, hurriedly bringing his hands up to cover his mouth.

Blaine began to slide his lips down further, careful not to make any sudden movements so that Kurt could attempt to control his noises. To be honest he wasn't doing a very good job at that. He was writhing and moaning incessantly as Blaine took the majority of his length into his mouth, Blaine straining to watch him from his compromised position.

"Blaaine!" he squealed as Blaine's teeth grazed gently against his sensitive skin, his eyes shooting open to see Blaine with his mouth full of cock. His eyes widened. He tried to warn Blaine how close he was but couldn't form the letters, instead scrunching up his face and expelling a long string of whimpers. It only took one more twist of Blaine's tongue before Kurt was coming down his throat.

Blaine immediately pulled back, choking and trying not to gag on the unexpected mouthful he had just received. It couldn't have been a pretty sight. It wasn't a pretty sound either and he hoped to god Burt had moved far far away.

He felt Kurt's hand on his back as he tried to smother his coughs, leaning over the side of the bed as he did so.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt was still panting.

"No *cough* I said *cough* it was fine."

"Is it really bad?"

"It's fine! *cough*" Blaine was beginning to recover. "Just a shock!"

Kurt fell back onto the sheets, burying his head in his pillow before mumbling "You do know we can _never_ leave this room again?"

Blaine turned to look at him with a smile and a sore throat. "I can think of much worse things than having to live in your bed. To be honest that sounds just about perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>I am actually strangely into the idea of Blaine's erectile dysfunction...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your kind words of encouragement! Can't believe I'm on chapter 5... I guess I'm getting a little carried away!**

* * *

><p>As it turns out, when your boyfriend books you in for a meal and he has just ingested a copious amount of your bodily fluids, you do owe it to him to attend said meal... whether it means facing up to your overprotective father who has just heard you orgasm or not. The two boys held their breath as they crept downstairs, leaving behind them a note explaining their whereabouts and Kurt's pink sweatband.<p>

...

Blaine seemed to glow in the dim light of the restaurant, his eyes gleaming as he stared lovingly at Kurt from across the table. Kurt hadn't admitted it yet but the only reason he was wearing a deep red hat was because it matched Blaine's suit. Yes, he had even begun colour-coordinating with his boyfriend. Blaine had become the perfect accessory.

"Everybody in this room must be so jealous of me right now." Kurt smiled; he'd never had that problem before.

"Yeah it's a nice hat, where'd you get it from again?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about the hat! You definitely can't afford to lose any more brain cells to alcohol."

As if he were trained to smell the word 'alcohol', the waiter immediately appeared at their table.

"Would you like to see the wine menu?" The waiter gestured towards Kurt. He had striking blue hair that wouldn't go amiss on Tina, and eyes to match.

Blaine gipped, and for a second Kurt was horrified his sperm might actually make a reappearance.

"We better not..." Kurt answered quickly, shooting Blaine a look of terror.

"Rough night last night?" The guy looked interested. Surely this wasn't part of the job description?

"For some of us..." Kurt smiled politely.

"You out tonight?"

Kurt blinked. How old did this guy think he was? He glanced at Blaine for support, surprised to see him glaring this guy down. Was Blaine jealous?

Kurt shifted uncomfortably "Erm... I think we're just having a quiet night in."

"Shame..."

Blaine's mouth fell open. He was sat right here!

"I'll just get you the menu. My name's Will by the way... so if you need anything you know who to ask for." He winked, causing Kurt to go bright red.

Blaine really hoped he was talking about food and not sexual favours. He better make sure to go_ with _Kurt to the toilet, just in case.

"Can you believe that guy?" He whispered, after he'd left, laughing in disbelief.

"He's probably just being polite." Kurt replied, unable to understand why the guy would choose him over Blaine.

"He didn't even look at me once!"

Oh. So Blaine was jealous because he'd wanted the guy, not because he was protective of Kurt.

"Did you... _want _him to look at you?" Kurt voiced his fears, fiddling with his fingers as he always did when he was nervous.

"Huh?" Blaine looked confused. "Well if he had I might've punched him in the face!"

Kurt smiled and shook his head in disapproval, relieved that Blaine wasn't fighting for this guy's attention.

Blaine spent the rest of the meal clinging to Kurt's hand and giving the waiter rather sexy evils. Kurt eagerly clung back, occasionally swapping nervous smiles with his boyfriend as the waiter tried to make conversation. They made it all the way to dessert with very minimal face punching, although Blaine did look like he was about to snap when Kurt's Crème Brule arrived with a love heart sprinkled on top and his looked suspiciously like the letters "F U".

As Will passed them their coats on the way out, Blaine decided to grab Kurt forcefully by the waist and pull him in for a long passionate kiss. Shocked, Kurt forgot to close his eyes and was left gasping for breath at the end of it, his cheeks slightly flustered.

"We have a _very_ healthy relationship." Blaine purred, quoting American Beauty which he watched religiously. It took him a week after he first saw it to look at a plastic bag without bursting into tears, the same thing happened with Brokeback Mountain and denim jackets... Blaine was a bit of an emotional wreck when it came to films.

The waiter raised his eyebrows at Blaine's display of public affection but it didn't seem to faze him. He still managed to wave Kurt goodbye as he left, and Blaine couldn't steer Kurt away quickly enough. They were out of the door before they'd even had time to put on their coats.

"Let's never go there again." Blaine grumbled as they climbed into his car.

"I can't believe you left him a tip!" Kurt laughed, still surprised.

"Yeah well I didn't want to look impolite..."

Kurt reached over to peck Blaine on the cheek. "I love that about you." His grin was ridiculously wide... so wide that Blaine couldn't help but smile back, even if he was trying to play the moody jealous type.

Blaine took a deep breath. "You know sometimes I can't believe that you're mine... I mean I can just... do this..." He leant in to kiss Kurt softly on the lips "whenever I like..."

"Unless my dad's around..."

"Unless your dad's around." Blaine laughed, his forehead still touching Kurt's. His hands began to snake around Kurt's neck, his fingers rubbing lightly just below the hairline. "...But when he's not around... I... can do... whatever. I. like."

His voice was teasing and playful. It made Kurt's breathing falter as he found himself being pushed up against the car window, Blaine leaning awkwardly over both seats to attack his lips.

"Blaine... What if I was to say no?" Kurt panted as he drew back from the kiss, his voice no more than a whisper.

For a moment Blaine looked worried. Had Kurt been wanting to say 'no' all this time? Had he been forcing himself onto him? Was he not good enough? Was it to do with his erectile dysfunction? His head was full of questions. He opted for a much more relaxed "And why would you say that?"

"Well... did you ever think that _I _might want to..." Kurt paused, he couldn't think of the correct words. He was already shaking, afraid of his new found confidence. Ha, only he could be afraid of his own confidence.

"Might want to...?" Blaine was intrigued.

Kurt squirmed against the window as he attempted to avoid Blaine's fixed stare. He tried again "I might want to have my own way... with you?" He was no good at sexy talk. He blushed in embarrassment as he heard the words pass through his lips.

Blaine stopped in his tracks. Kurt hadn't even so much as registered his penis yet. This was huge progress.

"What exactly did you want to do to me?" He gulped.

Kurt sighed in frustration, a pained look on his face as he tried to search for words that wouldn't make him look as inexperienced as he quite blatantly was.

"I... I'd quite like to... touch you?"

At these words Blaine moaned softly into Kurt's ear, his body already craving Kurt's fingers. "I'd like that..."

Before Kurt had a chance to change his mind, Blaine had moved them both onto the back seat, Blaine lying on his back and pulling Kurt down to kiss him. Kurt couldn't believe how uncomfortable it was to be on top... one knee wedged in between Blaine's legs, his arms quivering as he tried to hold himself at the right angle to kiss his boyfriend. He almost toppled over as Blaine attempted to move his hand down towards his crotch, desperate for Kurt's touch.

"Is this ok?" Kurt whispered, unsure of himself as he began to press his palm into the bulge in Blaine's trousers.

"Mmmph" Unfortunately for Kurt, Blaine was struggling to form words.

Kurt began rubbing his hand steadily against the red fabric, watching as Blaine fought to keep his eyes open. Blaine's fingers were pulling at his hair, dragging him down. He had to remove his hand to steady himself.

"Kurt you're teasing me..." Blaine panted, lifting up his hips in frustration. "Please keep going?"

"Believe me it's not on purpose!" Kurt sounded stressed. "There's no room back here..."

Blaine smiled and decided to push himself into an upright position against the window. Kurt crawled forwards, their lips crashing together as his fingers resumed their exploration. Afraid of hurting Blaine he kept his touches light, occasionally adding a gentle scrape of his fingernails and enjoying the sound of Blaine purring into his neck.

"Harder?" Kurt whispered, enjoying Blaine's whimper of pain as he pressed his nails a little deeper. "Am I doing ok?"

"You forget... you're the first person to do this..." Blaine gasped, stumbling over his words. Kurt's hand felt so much better than his own.

He was right, Kurt had forgotten. Blaine always seemed so confident and experienced but really it was all just for show, or rather all just for Kurt. After all somebody had to take the lead.

"Am I ok to undo..." Kurt began nervously.

"Do whatever you want with me." Blaine interrupted breathlessly, pressing his hands up against the glass in surrender.

Kurt stared straight into Blaine's eyes as he undid the clasp to his trousers, slowly dragging down the zip and watching Blaine shift awkwardly in anticipation. Blaine's erection was burning, and Kurt could feel the heat through his underwear.

Kurt bent down to soothe it with his tongue, but stopped before he got there, looking anxiously up at Blaine. "I'm not gonna..."

"I know... not yet..." Blaine tried to smile, but was so turned on by the idea of Kurt's head buried in his crotch that he instead had to bite back a moan.

Kurt's tongue darted out, quickly testing a patch before darting straight back in again, causing Blaine to hold his breath. Kurt sure knew how to drag things out. Blaine's penis was aching and he was trying really hard to resist the urge just to wank himself off and have Kurt watch. As Kurt's tongue appeared for a second time Blaine couldn't help but beg for more.

"Please Kurt...this is too much... I need it NOW."

Kurt obliged and quickly ran his tongue along the fabric, dampening it with his spit. Blaine whimpered and clamped a fist into Kurt's hair, pushing him further into his crotch.

"Oh Kurt... never stop doing that..." He could feel Kurt's breath on the tip of his cock, the sensation alone causing his stomach to knot. He moaned loudly.

After a good few minutes of bliss, Kurt replaced his tongue with his lips, sucking on tiny bits of skin through the material.

"Mmmm" Blaine groaned, banging his head on the window as Kurt found a particularly sensitive spot. If this was what a few licks felt like, imagine what it would be like when he was fucking Kurt's mouth. He shivered at the thought.

A few seconds later and Kurt was looking up at Blaine, speaking almost apologetically "I'd really like to kiss you again..."

"Kurt..." Blaine looked confused, controlling his ragged breaths "You don't have to ask..."

"It's just... I know you were enjoying that..."

Blaine nodded "and I will enjoy this just as much." He pulled Kurt towards him and let their lips collide, their tongues intertwining messily as Kurt sneakily slipped a cold hand under Blaine's boxers.

"Fuck!" Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth at the unexpected contact.

Kurt's eyes widened as he snaked his fingers around the length. He had already been self-conscious about his... ahem... private area... and now on top of that he felt inadequate. Yep Blaine was definitely bigger! He began to pump his hand like Blaine had taught him, feeling a twitch beneath his fingers.

"Hows this?" He whispered, hoping he could keep it up, his hand was already beginning to ache.

"Kurt... that's... oooh."

Kurt could see Blaine's teeth as his head pressed back against the window, his throat completely at Kurt's mercy. The older boy took advantage of this, biting down into the soft skin and causing Blaine to expel a long string of curse words.

"Faster Kurt..." Blaine pleaded, eyes squeezed shut.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt questioned as he sped up, tightening his grip a little and occasionally brushing his thumb across the tip.

"Fucking you..." Blaine panted. "I really want to... to fuck you Kurt..." He would probably regret saying that later but it was the truth, and his mind was unable to filter his thoughts at this moment in time.

Kurt let out a tiny whimper against Blaine's ear and began to grind himself gently against him, simulating Blaine's fantasy. Blaine's stubble was grazing against Kurt's cheek again and again as he pulled roughly at his length.

"I'd like that..." Kurt's voice was barely a whisper.

"Huh?" Blaine's own breathing was so loud he thought he'd misheard.

"I said I'd like you to fuck me." Kurt spoke directly into his ear this time.

Whether that was an invitation for now or later Blaine would never find out because he immediately began spilling his load all over Kurt's hand, whimpering profanities and I love yous as he was blinded by the pleasure. He felt Kurt lean in to kiss him, his hands roaming through his hair. He was gasping and moaning into Kurt's mouth as their tongues collided.

Kurt was enjoying every moment of his boyfriend's orgasm, Blaine's hips bucking against him, his eyes squeezed shut, his whole body stiffening as his fists curled into the seat covers.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered after he'd settled down a little. "You ok?" Kurt's voice was breathless and still full of need as he continued to straddle Blaine.

Blaine opened his eyes and shook his head lightly in disbelief. "I er..." he sniffed a laugh. "That was awesome."

Kurt smiled, looking more than pleased with himself. They sat grinning at each other for a little while before Blaine remembered his manners.

"Your turn."

Kurt gasped as Blaine grabbed his hips and forced him onto his back.

"You're probably feeling a little left out..." Blaine teased as he ran his hand straight to Kurt's cock and made light work of unbuttoning his trousers.

"Mmm." Kurt nodded vigorously in agreement, desperate for attention.

Blaine's hands clasped around Kurt's erection and immediately began working it in a steady rhythm.

"You're so hard Kurt..." Blaine gasped.

Kurt moaned in response and managed to breathe the words "cause I was watching you..." in between his little whimpers.

"Does watching me come turn you on?" Blaine's eyes glinted with excitement as he breathed these words directly into Kurt's ear. He began to nuzzle Kurt's neck affectionately, pumping his hand a little faster.

"Aha..." Kurt whimpered again, his voice seeming even more high-pitched than usual.

"Fuck Kurt you're going to get me started again..."

As Blaine began to twist his hand, Kurt felt the familiar heat begin to rise. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold on as long as possible, but Blaine was incredibly good at this and he knew he wouldn't last.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, grasping at his boyfriend's collar and pulling him towards his lips.

As soon as Kurt felt the heat of Blaine's tongue on his he began slipping away, immediately exploding as their teeth crashed together. Blaine was kissing him so hard it seemed to hold his entire body rigidly in place. He could feel the cum dripping down his swollen cock, and cried out into Blaine's mouth as Blaine continued to pump even after he'd finished.

Eventually Blaine let go and reached for his pocket handkerchief... so that's what those were for.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered nervously as Blaine mopped him up. "Can I stay at yours tonight?"

About a thousand reasons for this question flashed through Blaine's head. He remembered what Kurt had said earlier. Did he want to have sex? Was that why? Blaine wasn't sure he was ready. Wasn't entirely sure his penis could cope! He tried to act casual.

"Sure. You're always welcome... but why?"

* * *

><p><strong>So we're actually getting somewhere now!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally updated! You probably couldn't even care less anymore it's been that long. Plus we have new Glee episodes that pwn all of the fanfictions. But if like me you're still hanging around thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it as much as Blaine's crazy new sunglasses.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was letting his imagination run wild, and it turned out he had a very vivid imagination. He was already planning positions, potential underwear choices, and possible excuses if his erectile dysfunction played up.<p>

He was stopped in his tracks, however, when Kurt replied with a rather disappointing "I can't go home... not after the thing with my dad..." He shot Blaine a pleading look, one that he'd practiced in the mirror a few times, and whispered "I'm too embarrassed."

"Kurt." Blaine sighed. "You're going to have to face him some time."

"I know, I know..." Kurt still had his pleading voice on. "and I will, but not tonight. I'm hoping that it's one of those things that you wake up in the morning and forget all about."

"And you think it's better to just completely avoid your dad, who is going to go mental if you don't come home, and he's going to track me down, and there'll be police, and SWAT teams, and helicopters, and they'll trash my room and eat my Red Vines." Blaine was panicking.

"I'll ring him?" Kurt suggested, although the very thought of that made him want to throw up.

"And what about your stuff?" Blaine continued hurriedly. "You don't have your clothes... your duck fat... And don't you go to school anymore?"

Kurt deflated a little in his seat. Blaine didn't seem too thrilled at his idea.

"I could borrow your stuff?" He proposed, though his voice had a degree of uncertainty to it. "Isn't that one of the main perks of being in a same sex relationship... double the clothes?"

Kurt smiled what he hoped was an irresistible smile and watched it defeat Blaine.

"I guess I do have a rather large collection of Warbler jackets..."

"Thank you." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and added. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor..."

Blaine bit back the urge to reply 'Kurt I've had your penis in my mouth, I think it's safe to say I can deal with you lying next to me, we've reached that point.'

It was tempting, but Kurt had sounded so sincere about sleeping on the floor that Blaine hadn't the heart to mock him. Instead he smiled warmly and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Hey you let me crash in your bed. It's only fair I repay the favour."

Kurt's mind drifted back to the night of Rachel's party. Blaine hitting the bed face first and mumbling into (or more at) the pillows that they should "stay away" because they were invading his personal space. He'd soon passed out. Kurt, on the other hand, had hardly slept all night. He'd spent the first half worrying about changing into his pyjamas, most of the second half worrying about which pyjamas, and then had curled up next to Blaine fully clothed, taking extra care not to touch him. As he stared intently at his friend, a strand of hair fell over Blaine's eye. Kurt tried to blow it out of the way, his breath making Blaine's nose wrinkle and his eyebrows twitch adorably as he continued his almost paralytic sleep. He blew again, watching Blaine's eyelids flutter at the sensation, and for the first time felt a certain degree of intimacy with another person.

"Blaine?" he whispered.

No answer. In a way he was grateful for this. He took a deep breath and let everything he'd been too afraid to say spill out of his mouth, as if it were his last confession. His feelings pouring into the tiny space between them and falling on deaf ears. How almost every thought led to Blaine. How every situation could be comparable to something they had shared. How the 7am wake ups didn't seem so bad at Dalton because he knew they'd be seeing each other soon. And he'd whispered that he thought he loved him, and that he was scared he'd never be loved back.

A few tears leaked onto the pillows, Kurt's eyelashes sticking together as he tried to blink them away. He curled himself up tighter, feeling more than a little sorry for himself, all the while staring at Blaine who had become nothing more than a blur.

Suddenly the sound of Blaine's voice shot through him like an electric current.

"You can't come in... you're not on the list."

Kurt froze. He wasn't quite sure what Blaine had just said but it didn't sound like "I love you too".

"Look your name's not there so I'm going to have to ask you to step aside."

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, his mind working overtime to try and piece things together.

"Yeah got a code red out here, over."

"You what? Blaine? Are you awake?"

"Look lady I don't have time for anymore questions. If your name's not there you can't come in. End of."

If he wasn't still in a state of shock and covered in tears, Kurt would have burst into giggles. Blaine was clearly having deluded dreams. This was enough to shake Kurt out of his miserable slump, and he eventually managed to drift off to sleep to the sound of "I'll let you in if you blow me?"

Back in the present the boys had arrived at Blaine's dorm room. Kurt had settled on texting his dad, unable to face a phone conversation which would inevitably end in an argument. It was late, and Kurt paced awkwardly up and down the room unsure of where to put himself. What exactly was the protocol when you'd invited yourself to your boyfriend's for the night? Did you head straight for the bed? Start undressing in front of him? Was it weird to want to change in the bathroom?

Blaine was having a similar dilemma. Was Kurt really just here to avoid his dad? Should he be laying in some sort of seductive pose? Should he be on the lookout for helicopters?

Eventually Kurt spoke up. "You got anything I can wear for bed?"

Blaine was not going to let such an opportunity pass him by without at least attempting to get Kurt naked.

"I'm not sure I have any spares."

He glided over to Kurt, his hands sliding slowly over Kurt's hips and up his sides.

"We'll have to make do."

He gently pushed Kurt's jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop lazily to the floor. Kurt shivered and was incredibly grateful for the fact he'd had time to change from his panties into more appropriate underwear.

"Let's get you ready first." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, tugging lightly at his tie so there was no chance of escape.

Kurt let out a little yelp of surprise as Blaine's hands went straight to his crotch and began stroking him tenderly. All the while Blaine's lips pressed tightly to his, stealing his oxygen, making him dizzy as all his blood drained from his head and ran to a much more sensitive area.

"Blaine." Kurt gasped pulling away, scared of where this might be heading. Blaine's hand stopped immediately, taken aback by Kurt's abrupt movements.

Kurt took a shaky breath. "Are you going to..." He stared at his foot, scuffing the tip of his white Dr Marten's on Blaine's carpet as he continued nervously "...fuck me?" He dared a quick glance at Blaine before admiring his boots once again. He began to mumble "because what we said before... well you said you wanted to, and I got a bit carried away... and I think I was just saying what I thought you wanted to hear... and I'm not really sure... and my dad said to wait til I was 30..."

"Woah." Blaine interrupted, grinning adorably at Kurt and squeezing his hand. "I wasn't really thinking that far ahead. I just wanted to see you naked... but it's ok" he added swiftly as Kurt's eyes widened in fear. "We don't have to do anything. You can wear my pyjamas and I'll sleep on the floor in my underwear... or erm... I mean I'll find some clothes. In fact I'll put on a vast amount of layers..."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "It's ok you can share with me, and you don't have to wear your coat to bed." Kurt's voice suddenly became more serious. "But I don't want to be like... a disappointment."

Blaine stroked his boyfriend's cheek. "Kurt. You could never disappoint me ok? I love you."

Kurt nodded, although he didn't really believe it.

Their lips collided again and Kurt took the opportunity to tug Blaine's red jacket over his shoulders and peel it away.

"Oh so it's fine for me to get naked?" Blaine teased. "That's something of a double standard..."

He breathed more of Kurt in, nipping at his bottom lip as Kurt began undoing his waistcoat.

"You look good naked..." Kurt breathed in return, fiddling with the buttons.

"What and you don't?" Blaine pulled back, staring Kurt directly in the eye. "Kurt I have seen almost every part of you and you are gorgeous."

Kurt's eyes flickered between Blaine's, as if he were trying to catch him out.

"I'm not just saying that." Blaine continued. Could Blaine read his mind? "You could have any guy you wanted. Just think about it... that knob from the restaurant, Karofsky, Britney, Mercedes, I wouldn't even be surprised if Mr Shue had a soft spot for you... because why would he come here over Christmas when you weren't even his student anymore? Help with Christmas shopping? Please. It was only for Sue he might as well have crapped in a box..."

Kurt laughed. "Ew."

"And compare that to my record of Jeremiah who blew me off... I mean... not literally... forget that... which leaves me with Rachel Berry who desperately clings to any guy who shows even the slightest bit of interest in her."

"Blaine... shh." Kurt grabbed Blaine's collar and locked their lips together. "You're making me think I could do better." He whispered, grinning into their kiss.

"Better up my game then." Blaine purred, sliding off his waistcoat and expertly unfastening his shirt with one hand as the other weaved its way into Kurt's hair.

Kurt slipped his fingers under Blaine's shirt and immediately became ten times harder at the feel of his warm, toned torso. He let out a little moan as he let his fingers explore the taut skin.

"You're amazing." Kurt breathed, desperately trying to pull Blaine closer so he could lose himself in every part of him.

His fingers dipped a small way under Blaine's waistband, causing Blaine to shudder and press himself against Kurt's leg.

"Sorry..." Blaine mumbled distractedly, hoping Kurt was ok with him rubbing himself off against his thigh. "Can't help it... it's ooh."

Kurt had bitten into his neck and bent his leg slightly to make it easier for Blaine to get himself off. Blaine was moaning with every single thrust, the friction searing through him and making him shiver as tiny bursts of pleasure coursed up his body.

"Blaine. I think I'm ready." Kurt mumbled against his neck.

The excitement that shot through Blaine's body was overpowering. He froze momentarily, and had to steady his breathing in an attempt to gain some composure.

"You're ready to..."

"To take my clothes off." Kurt blushed, angling his head slightly so he didn't have to meet Blaine's eyes.

It should've been an anti-climax, but Blaine was equally as excited at the opportunity to have Kurt writhing around naked underneath him as he was to be fucking him forcefully up against the headboard.

"Ah." Blaine hummed. "Want some help?"

"Yes please." Kurt whispered. "But don't laugh... I... I don't think I could cope with that..."

"Kurt I'm not going to laugh. I'm going to be utterly breathless. I may even pass out!"

A few seconds later and Blaine had removed Kurt's clothes (or at least the ones above waist level) in their entirety. It had been a bit of a struggle, and Blaine had cursed Kurt's excessive amount of accessories, but it was worth it to see Kurt's chest rising and falling rapidly in front of him. His milky skin was flooded with artificial light and it made him look flawless. Scrap that. He was flawless, regardless of lighting.

"I wish you were drunk." Kurt shifted nervously under Blaine's watchful eyes.

"I'm so glad I'm not." Blaine leant down to kiss Kurt's chest, he could feel his heartbeat against his lips. He dragged his tongue over one of his nipples, smirking as Kurt squirmed and let out a tiny whimper. He circled it neatly and moaned softly around it, desperate to get some more delightful noises out of Kurt.

It worked. Kurt echoed his moan and whimpered his name. His chest felt so tight.

Kurt's noises spurring him on, Blaine dropped to his knees and began to nuzzle Kurt's erection through his trousers. He swiftly undid the clasp, the zip only halfway down as he yanked them over his hips, so tight that they took his underwear with them.

Kurt yelped in pain as his trousers grated against his skin, whimpering as Blaine took him straight into his mouth. Kurt was finding it hard to stand up, and he grasped Blaine's hair for balance, rocking against him, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as Blaine's tongue wrapped itself around his length and drew tiny sighs from Kurt's lips.

Though his trousers were still wrapped around his ankles, Kurt had never been this exposed before. Blaine's hands were roaming over his bare skin, their warmth sending shivers shooting through him. They stopped to squeeze his ass, pulling him further into Blaine's mouth, causing Kurt to gasp with pleasure. Blaine's mouth was so hot, and every time his penis slid out into the cold air Kurt would tremble and try frantically to push it back into its new home. Yes Kurt was planning on moving in permanently.

"Oooh" Kurt moaned incessantly, feeling the heat begin to build, his fingers grasped Blaine's hair tighter and he began to stiffen up.

"Not yet... not yet." Blaine whispered, pulling away and regaining his standing position directly in front of Kurt, who was a sight for sore eyes. He was panting heavily, tiny black clumps of eye make-up smudged along his lower lids, his cheeks flushed a violent red and his bottom lip was bleeding from where he'd bitten it in excitement.

It was a huge struggle for Kurt. As Blaine moved in to hug him in an attempt to calm him down, their chests touched, and Kurt buried his head into Blaine's open shirt, shaking with need. Blaine's hands stroked gently down his back, causing Kurt to whimper softly into the white fabric. He tried to regain some composure, fighting against the blood that was rushing directly to his crotch. He dug his teeth into Blaine's shoulder and let out a tiny sob, his body wracked with need.

"Let's get you out of those trousers and onto the bed." Blaine suggested, purring in an effortlessly sexy way directly into Kurt's ear.

A few moments later and Kurt was lying naked across Blaine's bed, the two boys kissing each other delicately, Blaine's legs either side of Kurt's hips as they explored each other's mouths.

Blaine leant back to take it all in and Kurt frantically tried to stop him, desperate for more contact.

"Calm down." Blaine grinned, his expression suddenly turning serious as he drank in the sight below him. "You're perfect."

Kurt stared up at him vulnerably, his eyes constantly wandering down to Blaine's bare torso and the bulge pressing unashamedly against his pants. His penis twitched in anticipation as Blaine slid off his shirt and began unbuttoning his trousers. He couldn't wait to be pressed against him, consuming every part of him.

After Blaine had removed his trousers and underwear, he crawled back up towards Kurt, careful not to make any contact with him except for that of his lips.

Kurt sighed longingly into the kiss and lifted his hips to try and meet Blaine's.

"Ah ah" Blaine scolded, shaking his head and pushing Kurt's hips back down, forcing them into the mattress. He began to kiss Kurt again, his tiny pecks driving Kurt crazy. Kurt tried to lock their mouths together to deepen the kisses but Blaine was having none of it.

"I don't think I can take much more teasing Blaine..." Kurt moaned, trying to grab Blaine and pull him against him.

Blaine removed his hands and placed then back by his sides. Kurt whimpered at not getting his own way.

"I want this to last." Blaine reasoned. "I want us to do this all night."

"I need it now though..." Kurt shifted uncomfortably on the bed, his face squeezing up as he tried to ignore his screaming erection.

"It's because you're so tense, just try and relax."

They began to kiss softly again, Kurt's chest so tight he thought his heart might actually explode. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was like a hunger that he was unable to satisfy. He sobbed into the kisses, placing his hand gently on Blaine's chest which only seemed to aggravate his penis further.

As Blaine leant down to deepen their contact, their erections accidently brushed against each other. Kurt immediately cried out and bit down hard on Blaine's lip.

"More." Kurt pleaded. "Please Blaine... this is too hard... I just... need... you." His eyes were wide and he appeared to be losing his voice.

Blaine pressed their bodies together again, harder this time, their erections meeting and fighting against each other.

"Ah." Kurt moaned. "That's... oh god that's..."

Blaine began to simulate sex, rubbing himself off on Kurt's erection, breathing heavily as he used all his energy to grind against Kurt. He must've lost Kurt somewhere along the line because he was uttering things that made absolutely no sense in between little wails of pleasure.

"Fuck." He caught that, Kurt's fingers trailing their way over his ass.

"You ok?" Blaine panted, keeping his movements steady.

"Aha." Kurt gasped, his erection burning. "I'm trying... not to..." He howled as Blaine pressed down harder.

"What's that?" Blaine grinned.

"Fuck I can't Blaine..."

Blaine leant down and nibbled on his earlobe, breathing heavily onto the damp skin.

"I'm nearly there, wait for me... just a little bit longer I promise."

Kurt let out a pained whimper in response, his eyes glazing over a little as he tried to detach himself from the situation.

"You have no idea what those little noises of yours do to me." Blaine moaned, pressing his head to Kurt's so he could be even closer to those wonderful sounds.

Kurt let out another sob as he felt himself slipping away, he gripped Blaine's ass tightly and felt himself go rigid.

"Come for me?" Blaine pleaded, finally teetering on the edge.

Kurt let the burning sensation overpower him. He clung to Blaine frantically, his whole body seeming to spasm as he felt liquid run in between their two bodies. He cried out in relief, moaning Blaine's name, taking Blaine with him, their bodies crashing together as their orgasms took over.

Kurt was absolutely exhausted when he came to. He clutched Blaine affectionately and buried his face in his neck.

"I hate you." He muttered. "You're bloody... sadistic."

Blaine managed to grab a corner of the duvet and drape it over the pair of them, making sure that Kurt was entirely covered before taking some for himself.

"You don't mean that." Blaine whispered, settling himself down.

"And you better not sleep talk tonight..." Kurt was barely conscious.

"Kurt. I don't sleep talk."

"You do..." Kurt could just about manage those 2 words.

Blaine exhaled and Kurt wasn't quite sure what Blaine's last sentence was but it sounded a bit like "If your name's not on the list you can't come in."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... so you see there was a point to all that crazy shit.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**My attempt at phone sex... I mean not my personal attempt, that would be bloody awful, my attempt at Klaine phone sex... hope it works!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel!"<p>

The door to Blaine's room flew open with such force that the boys both jolted into an upright position. It was still dark, 1:00am to be exact, and the boys had only been asleep for a matter of minutes. Kurt strained against the light pouring in from the doorway and attempted to remember where he was. Ah... this was not good.

Burt stood fuming at Blaine's open door, his face as red as Kurt's was about to turn when he realised he was still naked.

"Out!"

Kurt's jaw dropped, was he going to have to leave the bed with nothing on? He froze, unable to think of anything more appropriate to do.

"You heard me Kurt!" Burt looked so threatening that Kurt practically jumped out of the bed, taking all the sheets with him to keep his dignity. Blaine let out a little shriek as he was left completely exposed and rolled quickly onto the floor, hiding behind his side of the mattress. He peered over the edge in horror.

"If you think that you can just come here without my permission on a school night then you are very much mistaken mister." Kurt had never seen him so angry, at Karofsky and Finn yes, but at him?

"Dad I..." Kurt managed to stutter, shooting a scared look at Blaine and scanning the room for his boxers.

"I don't want to hear it." Snapped Burt. "You have 30 seconds to get some clothes on before I drag you out to the car. So you better choose them wisely."

He spun round and Kurt could've sworn he actually started counting under his breath.

Panicking, Kurt grabbed Blaine's boxers and put them on... a little big for him but they did the job. Subsequently, he somehow managed to clamber into a pair of trousers and throw on a shirt. There was no time to button it though, and Kurt found himself being dragged out of the door by his ear; it was all very 20th century.

"Ow ow ow! Dad you're hurting me!"

"I'm sure you'll survive..." Burt replied sarcastically, letting go of his son's ear and dragging him by the hand instead. They marched down the corridor, Kurt thankful that all of the Dalton students went to bed sensibly early.

Burt was silent all the way to the car, and once inside, dropped his head onto the steering wheel and sighed in frustration.

"Dad..." Kurt dared to whisper, his eyes watering. "I know it looks bad but we didn't actually..."

"I don't want to know Kurt." Burt cut in, shaking his head in disbelief.

Kurt was almost in tears. "I love him dad." He hoped this would somehow make it all better. He sobbed into his shirt sleeve, sniffling pitifully into the damp material and wishing Blaine was around. He could do with a hug right now.

"I am really disappointed Kurt, really disappointed."

"I'm sorry dad..." Kurt felt sick, his whole body wracked with guilt and shame and humiliation.

Burt seemed to be returning to his normal colour. "You can't just disappear without asking. I wasn't even sure where you were until I got that text. I was worried sick! You're never out this late on a school night, I thought something had happened." He took a deep breath before continuing "and I like Blaine, I really do but what happens when it's not Blaine? When it's someone you hardly know and you just decide to up and disappear without telling me? What if something bad happens? You're just a kid..."

Kurt peered out of his shirt sleeve, his eyes sore. "I wouldn't do that..."

"Maybe I over-reacted back there. I was shocked, you know? And I was a little worried... ok that's an understatement I was a lot worried."

Kurt stopped sobbing and began fiddling with his shirt buttons, somehow he'd managed to put his shirt on inside out.

"Dad?" he spoke in a tiny voice.

"Yep I'm right here." Burt smiled softly.

"I just think you should know..." He sniffed, taking a shaky breath. "I er... well I really like Blaine..."

"I can tell..." But interrupted

"Dad let me talk." Kurt pleaded. "This is hard enough as it is."

"Ok, ok." Burt put his hands up in surrender "I won't say a word."

"and I've been thinking about... you know. I just... want you to know that I'm ok, and I don't want you to worry."

"Look Kurt. I'm not worried about that... well I guess I am a little... but I'm mainly worried about you just taking off when you feel like it. You need to tell me things. You might be older now but I'm still your dad and you're still my son. I just want what's best for you."

"I know..." Kurt felt the sickness ease off slightly, and then took a deep breath before asking. "How did you know when you were ready?"

Burt looked warmly at his son. "You're ready when you stop asking yourself that question."

"Ah." Kurt sighed. "Thanks dad."

"Anything else you want to ask me now that we're already in this incredibly awkward situation?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just want to go to bed and forget about everything."

"Your own bed or..."

"Dad!" Kurt couldn't help but smile a little, though he was cringing inwardly. "I can't believe you just said that..."

"I'm just messing with you." Burt chuckled, starting up the engine.

Kurt soon fell asleep in the passenger seat, his dad's jacket on top of him to protect him from the cold winter air.

Meanwhile, Blaine was cursing himself yet again.

"I really need to lock my door. I mean for god's sake! What if he'd have come in whilst... eurgh! He would've actually murdered me and all my family! That was so close... the sheets are still damp."

He found himself drifting off to sleep with the door still unlocked. Meh. He was too tired to get up again, getting out of bed was always such an effort.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt whispered down the phone.<p>

It had been 2 days since the latest incident (Kurt felt there would be a lot more incidents to come) and Kurt was still grounded. He'd not seen Blaine since that night but he was allowed to phone him and he'd be seeing him tomorrow after school.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in bed. Dad's next door..."

"And you couldn't have rung me anywhere else?" Blaine teased, grinning to himself at the other end.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I'm just saying... you're exactly where I want you to be."

"God Blaine it's always sex sex sex with you." Kurt teased back, trying his best to sound agitated when really he was rather amused.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just hard not to think about it sometimes..."

"What's hard?"

"What? Nooo. I said it's hard not to think about it!"

"Oh." Kurt sighed.

"Kurt..." Blaine sounded surprised. "...Is that disappointment I detect?"

Kurt blushed, relieved that no one was around to witness his embarrassment. "Blaine! I'm not going to answer that..."

The truth was he had gotten used to being intimate with Blaine, and now that 2 days had gone by without his penis being registered he was beginning to get a little frustrated. His dad was right, once you start you don't want to stop. His scarves and moisturising routine were no more fulfilling than watching Finn clip his toenails... although there was a time when Kurt would've practically orgasmed over that.

"I think I just got used to having you around to... you know... help me out." Kurt finally admitted, shuffling uncomfortably on the bed as he tried to ignore the blood rushing to his penis.

"And would you like me to help you out now?" Blaine asked awfully politely, which made Kurt feel a hundred times worse about his little situation. It was actually shameful.

"Like... on the phone? How would that... how would that work exactly?"

"I'll take that as a yes then shall I?" Blaine sniggered, laying himself down on the bed in preparation. He put the phone on speaker and ran his hand lazily over his crotch. "Tell me what you're wearing?"

Kurt looked down at his Tinkerbell pyjamas. "Erm..." He trailed off. He never usually drew a blank when it came to clothing, this was a first.

"Kurt are you sure you're ok with this?" Blaine questioned, worried he might be forcing himself on Kurt as per usual.

"Yeah, yeah... it's not that. I'm just a bit embarrassed..."

"Ok let's try something else... are you under the covers?"

"Yeah..."

Time to give Kurt some much needed direction. If he was blunt, then Kurt wouldn't have time to over-think things.

"Take off your clothes."

"Uh..." He sounded confused, shocked at Blaine's sudden outburst. "All of them?"

"All of them."

He seemed to comply, and to be honest he was damn quick about it because a few seconds later Blaine could hear his breathing, slightly faster than it was before, against his ear.

"Blaine?" He whispered shyly, his words hardly audible. "What are _you_ wearing?"

Blaine was a little taken aback by Kurt's sudden boldness, he glanced down at his own clothes, a little boring he thought to himself. It was hardly going to get Kurt's pulse racing. "Black t-shirt, grey boxers..."

"Mmm" Or maybe he was wrong? The little noise Kurt made caused Blaine's penis to twitch.

"Would you like me_ out_ of my clothes?" He said seductively, purring down the receiver as his hands travelled to his waistband. He wasn't showing it, but in all truthfulness he was a little nervous. This was new territory and he couldn't see Kurt's reactions. What if he overstepped the mark? What if Kurt was just pretending to be turned on? He clutched the phone anxiously even though it was still on speaker.

"No... not yet, that outfit sounds nice." Kurt pulled the covers up to his neck, hiding completely underneath them. "Are you... touching yourself?" Kurt's breath hitched as he imagined Blaine's hand stroking himself gently. He realised he was finding this situation much easier than those in reality. There was no one staring at him, no one relying on him for an orgasm.

"I am now..." Blaine purred. His hand had already been in position over his underwear and he began to rub little circles into his erection, moaning softly into the phone.

"Blaine you sound amazing..." Kurt breathed. He hadn't yet plucked up the courage to start on himself. He lay perfectly still, clutching the phone tightly as he tried to bear it out and ignore the incessant throbbing.

Blaine's moans turned to small gasps as he pressed down harder. "The things I would do to you if you were here right now..."

Kurt bit back a moan and dared to ask "What things?" his heart racing as Blaine's voice rushed through him.

"I'd lay you out on the bed in front of me." Blaine gasped, dipping his hand into his underwear "and I'd rub myself against you until we were both sore."

Kurt let out a little squeak and turned onto his front, trying to soothe his erection by pressing it into the mattress.

"Fuck Kurt what are you doing to yourself over there?"

Kurt bit his lip, nervous about what he was about to say. "I'm rubbing myself off against the sheets" He breathed. "pretending they're you."

Blaine seemed to like this. He let out an agonising groan and dropped the phone.

Kurt continued to scrape his erection gently against the sheets, tiny whimpers shooting through the air as he heard Blaine swear on the other end.

"Those hot little noises are going straight to my cock." Blaine panted, struggling to speak.

Kurt let out a sharp "ah" as he pressed himself deeper into the bed.

"Oh please keep doing that..."

"Ah" Kurt gasped again. "Blaine... oh god Blaine I feel like I'm wound so tight..."

"Touch yourself." Blaine instructed. "Let it go."

"But..."

"Don't think about it. Just do it."

Kurt rolled over and let his hands wander to his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, as he always did when he preferred to detach himself from the situation, and palmed himself gently under the sheets.

"Oh." He let out a tiny gasp and immediately turned his head away from the receiver.

"Does that feel better?" Blaine struggled to ask, finding it hard to concentrate now that he had the image of Kurt wanking himself off engrained in his head.

"Aha..." Kurt whimpered. "Much better thanks..."

"Tell me what you're doing?" Blaine almost pleaded, desperate to hear every detail.

"I... I'm just dragging my hand up the... up the shaft"

"Yesss... oh yes Kurt keep doing that. I'm so hard for you right now."

Kurt yelped, Blaine's words were almost too much.

"I'm just... just taking it slow because I feel so tight and I want..." Kurt moaned straight into the phone.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Don't Blaine." Kurt squeaked "You're getting me too excited..."

He wasn't the only one. Blaine was shaking with need, his hand trembling as he slowed his pace to try and regain some composure.

"But if you could... do anything to me" Blaine began breathily "what..."

"Oooh." Kurt interrupted, having caught a sensitive spot. "Blaine I..." He searched for the right words. "I can't..."

"Tell me what you like."

"I like it when you suck me." Kurt admitted, rushing his words before taking another large gulp of air. "And I like it when it goes down the back of your throat a bit..."

Blaine wished he'd never asked because now he was going to have to practice a lot of deep throating... time to put his stash of Red Vines to good use.

"If you were here right now I'd let you fuck my mouth." Blaine breathed, sweat starting to form on his forehead as he continued to pull on himself, his arm beginning to ache in its rigid position.

Kurt whimpered, his thumb greeted by precum as it brushed over his tip. "You're making me wet..."

Blaine choked back a laugh "erm Kurt...? I'm pretty sure only girls can say that."

"Oh."

"But it's still hot" Blaine added quickly, desperate to get back on track. "Everything you do is just so unbelievably hot, you're just so fuckable."

"Are you thinking about... fucking me again?" The last three words were barely a whisper.

"Would you mind if I was?" Blaine whimpered as he pictured himself entering Kurt, imagining his little cries of pleasure as he pressed into him.

Kurt groaned and sped up his pace a little. "Tell me what you'd do to me..." He pleaded, letting his fingertips brush against his entrance and shivering as he imagined Blaine in their place.

"I'd press my tip gently against your hole and make you beg for it." Blaine teased.

"Ooh..." Was all Kurt could manage in reply.

"I bet your ass is so tight..." Blaine moaned. "I bet I'd come so deep inside of you it would spill out your mouth."

"Fuck." Kurt had never heard Blaine say anything so overtly sexual before. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold on to the feeling of intense pleasure that was simmering in his stomach.

"Kurt?" Blaine gasped, noting his boyfriend had gone awfully quiet.

"Aha..." Kurt could hardly speak, his face buried into the pillows trying to cling on to the few seconds he had left.

"You ok?"

"Blaine I..." He gripped the phone, his fingers turning purple. "I didn't realise..."

"Kurt those little gasps... I think I'm gonna..."

"Me too..."

There was a moment of silence, the boys listening to each others' breathing. As Kurt hummed a little note of pleasure, Blaine's breath caught in his throat and he began spilling out over his hand. He remained much quieter than normal, his breath quick as his body became rigid, letting Kurt's tiny noises wash over him.

"Kurt I... I just came..." He breathed, sighing with relief.

A few seconds later Kurt replied with. "I really need to..."

"Keep going."

"Oooh." There was nothing like Kurt's whimpers, nothing Blaine had ever heard that he could compare them to. They oozed sex, made Blaine's heart quicken, made his chest tighten.

"You close?"

"AH..."

"God Kurt are you trying to make me come all over again?"

"Blaine... I can't..." Kurt gasped, his face red and his penis sore.

"What do you mean you can't? It's the easiest fucking thing in the world to do."

"I know but... oh god... fuck me." His moans sounded almost painful now.

"I bet you'd like that." Blaine decided to help Kurt along a bit. "I bet you'd like me on top of you holding you down."

"Aha..." Kurt found himself nodding. "Please Blaine..."

Blaine took this as an incentive to keep going. "I bet you'd like to feel my cock throbbing inside of you. I bet you'd be so hard I could lap your slit with my tongue."

"Fucking hell Blaine..."

"I bet I could make you squirm around my member until you're exhausted, and then just when you're about to cum I'd squeeze your slit shut and make you beg me to let go."

Kurt began to whimper, gasp, and cry all at once down the receiver. Blaine took this as a good sign and grinned to himself as he listened to Kurt's delightful sounds.

"You finished yet?" He teased a good minute later.

Kurt was still panting as he answered "Just about..." He paused to catch his breath before continuing. "Blaine. The things you said..."

"Too much?"

"No. I mean... was that just talk or..."

"Do I really want to do that to you?"

"Yeah..."

"Kurt when you're ready I'd love to do all of those things together but..."

"I want that." Kurt said bluntly.

"Want what exactly?" Blaine was intrigued.

"I want all of those things."

"You... you do?" For a second Blaine was worried that he might've dialled the wrong number... then he remembered that Kurt rang him.

"I mean maybe not just yet but... soon."

Blaine's erection was back. He flung his head into the pillows in frustration. "So... could 'right now' be classed as soon?"

He crossed his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I have my fingers crossed too ^_^<strong>


End file.
